Through the Diary
by flame of cold
Summary: Dear Tom...
1. The Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Ginerva Weasley._

**Hello Ginerva Weasley. My name is Tom Riddle.**

I confess, I was totally shocked when my words disappeared into the journal and was replaced with words I didn't write. I shrieked, dropped the book and sat on my bed breathing heavily as if I had just ran a marathon.

"What's going on?" One of my room-mates, Kate Ytell asked, coming up into our dormitory.

I decided not to tell her. Though I was absolutely convinced that I could trust her, I was certain that if I told her about the diary and the unknown Tom Riddle, the diary would lose some of its mysteriousness.

"Oh... I just realized that..." I thought hard, trying to fluently lie my way out of the situation, "Um, that...it's the our first weekend at Hogwarts tomorrow!"

Kate, being her trustful self, believed every word I said. I felt a bit bad about lying, but it _was _partially true. I did just realize that tomorrow was our first weekend at Hogwarts.

I wondered who was Tom. I was sure that there wasn't any spell that could... well actually it would be more realistic than _The Invisible Book Of Invisibility _which I saw in Flourish and Botts last time I visited. Well, I didn't really _see _it, but I saw an advertisement and a, well, empty display.

Well, I was definitely going to be examining the diary that night.

**Okay, I know that was rather short (I want to see if anyone likes it) but I promise that the next chapter well be longer. Well, did you like it? Please review!**

**flame of cold : )**


	2. Pillow Fight

**I'm back again! Thanks soo much to my first three reviewers:**

**0-Laurie-0**

**I-Put-Ppl-In-Ovens**

**moonlight2**

**Hugs, kisses and _Paradise Triple Choc Temptations_ (YUM!) to them! Now, on with the story!**

_Hello Diary..._

**Please call me Tom.**

_Um, hello Tom._

**Hello Ginerva Weasley.**

_You can call me Ginny._

**My apologies, Ginny... This may sound unusual, but how did you come by this diary?**

_Well, I found it between _Gadding with Ghouls _and _Year with the Yeti _while I was looking for my tie. I actually didn't know I had it (this diary, not the tie). I'm sure mum would have told me if she'd bought it, and it wasn't on my book list._

"Ginny!" A voice made me whip around, hastily slamming the diary shut. Kate burst into the room and collapsed on my bed sighing dramatically.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously. I was kind of peeved. I was having a nice (not to mention unusual) conversation with the mysterious Tom Riddle only to be interrupted before it ended. I was hungry to know more about him. He was so fascinating. I devoured facts about him... though admittedly he didn't let many out.

"Anthony Goldstein is so sweet! He just gave me a rose, and asked me if he could get to know me sometime." Kate said dreamily, eyes closed.

"And..." I sat up straighter, directing one ear towards Kate. I couldn't help it. I love hearing gossipy things like that.

"And what? I'm not saying anything!" Kate exclaimed, "I think I'll go to the library in a sec."

"Hold it right there young lady!" I snapped playfully, trying to sound like mum when she's trying to get something out of Fred or George, "You are gonna sit there and describe every tiny little detail about what happened. I have _got_ to know your dirty little secret!"

Kate laughed and threw my pillow at me. I caught it and threw it back. It hit her in the forehead and she toppled over the side of my bed.

I laughed at her expression... until I was the one trying to get some grip on the polished wood of my bed.

We had a huge pillow fight, which only stopped when one of the pillows burst, sending feathers everywhere.

We gazed at each other wide eyed.

"Oops," was the only thing I could think of.

"Congratulations Ginny," Kate smirked, "Incredibly witty... _Oops_. And speaking of secrets, why do you always seem to be hanging around that diary when I come in?"

"I like that diary," I defended.

"And I bet _I'll _like the juicy gossip and your _dirty little secrets _which are in it!" Kate waggled her eyebrows before reaching over to my bedside table and grabbing my... Tom's diary.

"No!" I gasped.

Kate grinned evilly before opening it. Her eyebrows raised in disgust and she looked at me.

I peered over her shoulder, half indignant and half curious at what Tom had written.

"Gee, when McGonnagal said you didn't like writing, she really wasn't kidding." Kate joked.

The diary was blank. Totally blank.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review. That little button is just _dying_ for you to press on it (and so am I).**

**Flame of cold : )**


	3. Breakfast Blues

**It's the holidays! **

**I feel like singing... but if I do, the computer screen will crack, and shatter with a sharp piece flying into my heart. **

**Life's so cruel.**

**Free copies of Bodybuilder Lockhart's bestselling autobiography _Magical Me_ to**

**Faesy**

**Rum and Coke**

**&**

**I-Put-Ppl-In-Ovens**

**Cheers!**

_Dear Tom..._

**Hello Ginny, how are you?**

_Well as good as you can get when you have to write an eight inch essay on fiery snapdragons... yeah, I guess I'm good. 'Bout you?_

**Would you like to me to show you?**

I stared as the ink began to disappear. What kind of question was that? What did he mean by 'show me'? Show me how he he was? Ri-ight... I wasn't sure.

_I'll think about it._

**Just tell me when you're ready.**

I suddenly realized I was _starving_. The last time I'd eaten was... that's funny, I can't remember. There's a big blank gap in my memory. Did I knock my head? Have I got amnesia? Hmm..

I went down to the Great Hall thinking heavily. I took the seat next to Kate and immediately piled my plate with stacks of sausages, piles of porridge, towers of toast and masses of marmalade. **(A/N lol!)**

Kate sighed wistfully and I looked at her inquiringly,

"Whsongwthoukte?" I asked with a mouthful of sausage.

She shot me a disgusted look, and, with great difficulty, I tried to swallow the three sausages at once.

"KERF!" I choked and spluttered.

Kate whacked my back and the chewed up sausages removed themselves from my windpipe and flew into Fred's porridge. Ew, ew, ew!

Now, trying not to heave, I watched with about a hundred other pairs of eyes as Fred (obviously not noticing that _my _sausages were in _his _porridge) dipped his spoon into the porridge and scooped... well you can probably guess what happened. All I'll reveal is that a few people threw up their breakfast. Even Dumbledore looked thoroughly grossed out.

I was mortified, and so was Fred when George nudged him in the ribs and whispered something you'll _never_ guess. Then _Fred_ puked... and it was _not _nice seeing little bits of... isn't it funny how there are always little bits of carrot in... well yeah. And there, in the middle of the puke were those three fateful sausages. I mean, Fred and George like attention, but not _that_ kind of attention.

"GINERVA WEASLEY," Fred roared, getting up with a murderous glint in his eyes, "YOU ARE _SO _DEAD!"

I saw Kate mouthing _bus-ted _over Fred's shoulder which made me smile, but then I saw Harry Potter smirking next to Ron and Hermione, and I flew out of the Hall. Tears were pricking my eyelids, but I was not going to cry. I wasn't going to show Harry how much that had affected me.

I could hear the heavy footsteps of Fred behind me. I quickly gasped the password (phoenix down) to the Fat Lady before rushing up the stairs. I was sure Fred was going to hex me. I tripped on the last step and stumbled into my dormitory.

For some reason, I immediately ran to Tom's diary. And grabbed my quill, dripping ink as a scribbled in an entry.

_I'm ready._

**Next up, _Tom's Memory._ You know, I've had heaps of hits, but only six reviews. _Please _review! Remember, reviews make my world go round!**

**And seriously, I get a wonderful feeling when I look in my email and see the words _Review Alert_. I mean, that really makes my day. Please, just type 'lol' or 'good' or even 'bad' well, preferably _not _'bad' but... _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**P.S. Hey _I-Put-Ppl-In-Ovens, _I read 'Phobia' and I really enjoyed it. Thanks!**


	4. Of Green and Silver

**Okay sorry, sorry, SORRY for the long wait. (Not like you minded anyway bursts into tears)**

**Thanks to my good and faithful reviewers:**

**Rum and Coke**

**& **

**I-Put-Ppl-In-Ovens**

**Thank you soooo much (this is getting old), and a free copy of Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests valued at AUS 21.95 and UK 37.50!**

**Now, we are about to enter the diary...**

I think I lost consciousness, there is a big gap in my memory. The first thing I can remember of is that I woke up in a beautiful room. Everything was green and silver. Pale green walls and ceilings with silver borders, a darker green carpet with silver tassels and the the sheets and curtains were made of an amazing shimmery emerald fabric with silver lining and edges. Even the furniture was made of a grainy silver wood.

I'd never seen such grandeur in my life, not even in St Mungo's reserved suites for patients who paid thousands of galleons to heal in luxury (Mum had applied for a part-time job).

A house elf dressed in a green and silver uniform came in through a large door carrying a gorgeous emerald dress and two small green boxes tied with silver ribbon.

"Master requests your presence for lunch in an hour," she squeaked, "Would mistress like Saery to help mistress get ready?"

Only then did I realize that I was wearing a long green nightgown which was fabulous in itself, but was rather short and tight.

"Um, am I supposed to wear that dress?" I asked.

Saery stared at me with boggling eyes, "but of course! What else would mistress wear?"

My mumble of, "jeans?" was lost as Saery ushered me through a door into a bathroom, and I gasped. Everything was made of Green marble with silver specks. I wondered how 'master' had paid for all this.

There was a jacuzzi the size of a _swimming pool _with hundreds of slender, long and shiny silver taps. Subconsciously I noticed that the taps were in the shape of snakes, forked tongues and all.

We fell into silence, the only sound was that of running water. Out of curiosity more than anything else, I turned one of the many silver knobs. What happened next shocked me beyond anything else that I had experienced throughout my time in the diary.

The snake 'tap' hissed loudly and slithered into the water. Moments after it was completely submerged, the water started fizzing, turning blue and bubbles as big as Professor Flitwick floated towards the top, which made me think of- Ugh, let's not even go there.

**Yes, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll update faster if you review! Next chapter... The Dinner!**


End file.
